iOhhMyGod
by DemonChild6
Summary: Based off of the episode 'iOMG' when Freddie and Carly find out that Sam has a crush. They used Freddie's Mood Reader app which confirms Sam is in love but it doesn't specify with whom. Cam Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Based off of episode "iOMG" when Freddie and Carly find out that Sam has a crush. They use Freddie's Mood Reader app which confirms Sam is in love but it doesn't specify with whom. Cam story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. All rights reserved to Nickelodeon.**

***Carly POV***

We all got done with the show and told Brad what a good job he did on his first show with us. "Hey Brad, we should probably head back to my place and work more on our project."

"Sure lemme grab my stuff."

Sam asks Freddie, "What's your project?"

"We're making an app for the PearPad."

"Mood Face right?" I ask.

"Uh-huh." Freddie says with a smile.

"Yeah," Brad adds, "You just stare into the PearPads camera for a few seconds and it will tell you what your mood is."

I nod my heard, " Really?"

"That's so cool! Hey, can I work with you guys on your project?" Sam says and surprises all of us. I give her a weird look. _'Who is this and what have they done with Sam?'_

Freddie must have been thinking the same, because he gives the same look and asks her, "Your wondering if you can help us?"

Sam nods her head, "Yeah."

Freddie still has the same look, "With a school project?"

Sam nods again and says, "I think it sounds really interesting." My eyebrows went up and I still gave the same look. Freddie reaches out and touches her arm. "Huh, it feels like Sam."

I lean over and sniff her hair and neck. My nostrils met the smell of ham and a forest-y scent. "Smells like Sam." I giggled.

Sam rolls her eyes and says, "Can I help with the project or what?"

"Sure." Freddie replies and starts to leave the room.

"I'll bring the fudge." Brad says as he follows Freddie.

"And I'll bring my mouth." Sam says with a smile as she follows the two boys out of the studio. I shake my head and go to my room to work a little on my project.

The next day at school Sam seemed really out of it. She was really distant whenever I tried to talk to her. When I pointed this out, though, she gave me all her attention like usual. That's one of the things I love about talking to Sam. She listens pretty well, even if it doesn't seem like it.

After school, Freddie and Brad were going to the movies and Sam went along with them. I couldn't understand why she went with them. We had plans to hang out but she decided to go with them instead. I had to admit, I was really hurt.

But I got over it. I see her all the time and it wasn't like I wasn't going to see her any time soon. I got home and greeted Spencer who was in the kitchen.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey kiddo."

I set my backpack down and walked towards him. "You wanna grab some dinner tonight?'

"I thought you were hanging out with Sam tonight." He replied, looking up from the fire extinguisher he was fiddling with.

"Yeah, I was supposed to but she went to go see a movie with Freddie and Brad."

He made a weird face and looked at me, "Sam wants to hang out with them?"

"I know, weird right?"

"Uh, Yeah."

I started to feel hurt again by thinking about Sam so I changed the subject to the fire extinguisher. Spencer explained that we reached our max in calls to the fire department so he bought the extinguisher. He said how he fixed the nozzle to make it more powerful and he wanted me to learn how to use it.

That ended in an almost-disaster. Turns out he "fixed" it to become a flamethrower instead. Spencer is a fire-magnet, I swear. After that I asked Spencer to be me and Gibby's test subject for our experiment. After some convincing he agreed to do it.

Everyone was at school for the lockdown to work on our projects. Me and Gibby got our experiment ready for Spencer and started on it. He was showing signs of being difficult and I knew this might be a little less easy-going than I hoped.

Oh well, who said science was easy. We began our test with playing music from the Dingo channel. Spencer began to show discomfort and complained about the music. We turned his mic off and turned up the music.

He began to hold his ears and it looked like her was screaming. I told Gibby to kill the music and right away Spencer seemed relieved. I told Gibby to turn it back on and Spencer fell to the floor, holding his ears. It was pretty amusing.

We did a few more tests and then came to the stink-gas test. I told Gibby to turn on the stink hose and it began to fill the box with stink. Spencer started to freak out and say how stinky it was. I turned his mic off before he could say anything more.

I hadn't seen how Freddie, Sam, and Brad were doing with their project so I decided to take a break and check on them. I left Gibby with Spencer and walked to the second floor where they all were doing their project.

I walked in and I came in to see Sam sitting in front of the PearPad. I walked over to Freddie and looked at his screen which flashed colors and faces, trying to get a mood from Sam's face. Freddie looked over his shoulder to me.

"Oh hey Carly. You came just in time. I'm trying to see what Sam's mood is."

"Cool. I can't wait to see if it works."

After a few more seconds the app finally got Sam's mood. What me and Freddie saw made our jaws drop. Right on the screen it said "MOOD: IN LOVE"

"So what's her mood?" Brad asked as he moved his camera he was holding toward us. Freddie stuttered and finally said, "Uhhh its um- its inconclusive."

Sam gave a weird look, "No reading?' She asked.

"It was working this morning…" Brad said after setting down the camera.

"We'll be right back. Carly needs me to uhh, look at something for her project." He closed his laptop and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the room.

"So… Sam's in love?" I was shocked. My heart was beating really hard in my chest and I had no clue why. I felt hopeful and a little jealous. But why? Why would I feel jealous? _'Because she's in love…?'_ I was so zoned out that I didn't realize Freddie talking to me.

"Wha- I'm sorry, what did you say? I zoned out."

"I said, that you shouldn't think too much of it. I'm not going to. I'm not completely confident in the accuracy of the mood reader."

I nodded but still couldn't get the feeling I had out of my head. The feeling of jealously was too much, and I didn't understand it at all. I have a feeling this was gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. All rights reserved to Nickelodeon.**

***Sam POV***

I waited for Freddie to come back. I knew something was up because why would Carly ever need Freddie's help on a school project? Carls is plenty smart and doesn't need him.

Freddie finally came back after about 10 minutes and I grabbed him right away.

"Did the stupid mood reader work or not?"

He nodded, "Yeah, and a little better than I thought it would."

I didn't get what he meant by that and he saw this and opened up his laptop to show me the screen. My eyes got wide from what I saw and looked at him. He gave me a look and I pushed him away from me.

"What did she say? Does she know? What happened? What was her reaction?" I couldn't stop myself from asking all these questions. I was so worried. _'What if she found out my feelings?'_

"Calm down Sam. I doubt she thinks that it's her that you're in love with."

I quickly socked him in the shoulder, "Shut-up idiot! Don't say that so loud!" I told him in a harsh whisper. The last thing me and Carly needed was a bunch of rumors going around.

"Ow! Fine, sorry. But anyway, she was really shocked and she completely zoned out for like 5 minutes."

"Really? I wonder what she was thinking…"

"Me too. But forget about that for now. Lets take a break."

"Agreed. I'm starving." I walked past him and left the room for my locker.

I got to my locker and took out my ham sandwich. I took a bite and my thoughts went to Carly. They always do. _'I wonder why she zoned out, what she was thinking about. I always hoped there was a chance she'd like me the way I like her… Who knows, maybe this is the time I should tell her my feelings.'_

I must have been way out of it, because I didn't notice the pretty brunette of my thoughts right in front of me until she spoke.

"Sam!" She looked at my sandwich, "Ham?"

I smiled, "Uh-huh."

"Extra ham?"

My smile got wider, she knows me too well. "Uh-huh."

She got quiet and I stared at her as she looked down. I tilted my head and gave her a curious look. She came back to earth and smiled at me. "So how's Brad?"

"Brad's cool." I said casually and took another bite of my sandwich.

She gave a knowing look and said,"Would you say… Very cool?" and poked my shoulder with a smile. I gave her my signature bored look and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're in love. And you're in love with Brad! Admit it!"

"_Uh oh…" _ I thought to myself.

"I love ham, I'll admit that." I looked at her right in the eye and her eyes didn't match her happy smile on her face. They looked clouded with… Sadness? I wasn't sure. I mean, I can't read minds but I can come close when it comes to Carly. But right then, I couldn't tell. She was hiding it.

"You can't kiss and snuggle ham." She said with a smirk. I had the urge to tell her that I didn't want to snuggle ham or Brad, I wanted to snuggle and kiss her, but of course I was too chicken. _'Ha, Sam Puckett- a chicken…"_

Instead I pretended to snuggle my sandwich and kiss it. Carly laughed and playfully pushed my shoulder. "C'mon Sam. I know you love Brad."

"Sorry, its time for me to turn my back on you now." I turned away from her and closed my eyes to try to calm down real quick. _'If this goes on then I might slip up.'_

She went around me to be face to face with me. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I know you're in love Sam. You wanna know how I know you're in love with Brad?"

"Sure, please share."

"When Freddie tested his mood app on you it said 'in love'"

"Who said his app really works?"

"Hmm… He did say he wasn't sure about the accuracy of the app."

"See? Case and point. Who knows if it even works."

"Well does it?"

"No!"

"Yes it does! You know it does."

I shook my head at her and told her, "I'm going to eat my ham in peace." I turned and started to walk down the hallway towards the stairs.

"You can't bury your love in ham!"

I yelled over my back, "I can try!"

As I walked away though, I couldn't help but think, _'She's probably right…'_

Me, Brad and Freddie worked on the app more to make it easier to use for anyone that has a PearPad. I got bored quickly though and left to sit outside on a small patio. I took a drink of my water bottle and debated how to tell Carly.

"Hey…" Carly came outside and sat next to me on the step. She sure has great timing.

"Hey." I took another sip of my water.

"Look, I know its scary for you to put all your feelings out there, cause you never know if the person you like is going to like you back."

I stood up. "Carly, I don't wanna talk about this right now."

She stood up also and came close to my face. "Sam, everyone feels that way." I looked into her eyes. Those deep brown eyes. She stopped talking for a second and looked into my eyes. I looked down at her lips real quick then looked back to her eyes.

"But… You never know what might happen if you don't-"

I placed my hand on her cheek and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her lips were stiff for a second but she gave in and kissed me back. The kiss lasted for only 5 seconds (Yes I counted) but it felt like an eternity. I pulled my lips from her and looked into her eyes.

She was dazed and I moved my hand from her cheek and took a step back from her. "Sorry…" I said and ran away. I didn't wanna see her reaction; I was too afraid that it might be bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. All rights reserved to Nickelodeon.**

***Freddie POV***

I sat down and finally took a deep breath. I felt like I had been taking in all the stress for Sam and her secret. I had to admit though, it is nice that she isn't punching me or insulting me every minute of the day.

We've grown closer and she's become more of a friend to me than she ever has. Of course, that's what happens to people when they find out someone's secret. The two people either become real close, or they become complete enemies.

I never thought that for us it would be the earlier instead of the latter. I always thought that she hated me, but that wasn't really it.

The past few days she had confided in me on almost everything. She told me that all these years she hadn't hated me, she was jealous of me because of my crush on Carly and the fact that I was a guy. She thought that because I was a guy and she wasn't, I had a better chance of dating Carly.

I didn't think that was true though. I've noticed the looks and tender touches the two have given each other. The closeness they have is something that not everyone has with their best friend. How do I know this? Because I've seen other girls around school that are best friends and they don't touch or look at each other like Carly and Sam do.

Sam doesn't realize that she has a better chance with Carly than I ever do in a lifetime. It saddened me at first when I realized this myself, but I've come to accept it. I know that Carly isn't for me, and I figured that a couple weeks ago.

I was thinking so deeply about all this until my thoughts were interrupted by Brad as he walked into the room. "Hey Freddie. Where's Sam?"

"Oh she went outside for some air."

"Ahh I see." He sat next to me and sighed. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at him.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. This lock-in is pretty crazy. I'm afraid to fall asleep."

"Why's that?"

"Sam."

"Haha yeah I get what you mean."

"Yup."

There was an awkward silence between us. Neither of us knew what to say and I looked around the room. I decided to get up and look at my laptop and tinker with the mood app. There wasn't much I needed to do though, since it worked perfectly.

Brad also got up and looked through his backpack. He took out a Tupperware container and opened it. The scent of fudge filled the room and I was suddenly aware of how hungry I was.

"Mmm that smells good. Can I get a piece?"

"Yeah, sure." He passed the container and our hands grazed. I felt my heart speed up at the contact. I carefully grabbed a piece of fudge and stuck in my mouth. I couldn't help but notice Brad staring at me intently.

He noticed that I caught him staring and I saw a blush. He looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "S-so uhh are we done with the app?" He asked awkwardly.

I stared at him for a sec and couldn't help but think how cute he was blushing. _'Cute?'_

I shook the thoughts away. Thoughts like that have been popping in my head for a few weeks now. Sam isn't the only one with a crush on someone of the same sex.

"Well, we need to do one more test. I'll go find Sam." I walked out of the room and sighed of relief. I was starting to get jittery being alone with him.

I walked around the hallways and greeted some of the others walking around the hall. They probably were taking a walk to stay awake. No one wants to feel the wrath of Sam's accurate drawings. I walked past one of the science rooms and heard the sound of crying.

I stopped and looked around to figure out what room it was coming from. I opened one of the doors and peered into the dark room. I heard the crying coming from the back corner of the room. I walked in and found Sam sitting at a desk with her heard resting on her arms. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was crying.

"Sam, what happened?"

She stopped crying suddenly after noticing me and quickly wiped away her tears. "Oh, hey Fredward. What's up?"

I looked at her and replied, "A two-letter word for above… Now what happened? Why are you crying?"

She shook her head, "I'm not."

"C'mon Sam. I heard you."

She sighed and put her head down on the desk again. She mumbled something but I couldn't understand her so I asked her to repeat herself.

She stood up abruptly and yelled, "I kissed Carly!"

My eyes grew wide and I knew my mouth was open in shock. "You what!"

She started to pace around the room and I stared at her go back and forth. "I kissed her! I totally messed up, she's gonna hate me! What am I going to do? I don't think I could take it if she never spoke to me again… I wouldn't be able to live on."

I grabbed her and shook her around. "Sam! Don't say those things! Of course she won't hate you, she loves you! Even if it turns out for the worst, she will still love you. She might be a little weird at first after this, but I doubt she'll stop talking to you."

She calmed down and took a deep breath. "You're right. You always are."

That shocked me. I've never heard her say something so nice to me, ever. I was speechless for a whole 3 seconds, but I go over it. "You're going to have to give her some space. Let her come to you."

"But-!"

"No buts! Let her come to you. Let her process this."

She nodded and sat back down in the desk and crossed her arms. I sat in the desk next to her and sighed. "This is such a crazy night…"

"Tell me about it. Have you gotten anywhere with Brad?"

I chuckled at that. "No, no I haven't. And I don't plan to do anything for a while. I'll just do some little things." Did I mention that Sam knew my secret too? Yeah, that might have been important. That's the reason we've become so close. We both knew each other's darkest secret.

Anyways, we sat in the room for a while to just wind down. We were both pretty worked up by everything. After a moment I finally got up. "Well we're almost done with our app. We just need to test it one more time. C'mon."

She got up and smiled at me. "Hey Freddie, thanks for everything."

I smiled back, "Ditto."

She gave me a soft punch on the shoulder and we walked back to the classroom.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has read this story and for the reviews. Its great that you all love it and think that this is how the episode should have went. Thats exactly what I was trying to get at. Thanks again and I hope you liked this and please review. :]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. All rights reserved to Nickelodeon.**

***Carly POV***

"Ugh!" I threw myself down on the couch in the teacher's lounge. It was open to the students tonight because of the comfy chairs and vending machines. I was stressing out, and I didn't know why. _'Maybe because you're best friend kissed you and you liked it?'_

"Ugh!" I said once again and flipped over to lay on my back. I stared at the bare ceiling and tried to think this out. Why would I like that Sam kissed me? Because she's cute, super nice, and would do anything for me if I asked. Now I see why she was so different around me. She likes me more than a friend. Why else would she kiss me?

My heart was pounding hard in my chest when I thought back to the kiss. I put a hand on my chest and closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

I realized that there was definitely something in that kiss. I wouldn't react this way just by thinking of it if I didn't. I smiled at the thought of Sam. I like her too, and I'm going to tell her. I got up quickly and walked out of the room.

I went to the classroom that Sam, Freddie, and Brad were working in. When I walked in I saw Sam and Freddie at Freddie's laptop. Brad was sleeping on a sleeping bag. Both of them looked at me and as I looked at Sam I saw panic in her eyes. She started to walk somewhere but I called to her, "Sam! Wait!" She walked into the back room of the class and I went in after her.

I closed the door behind us and looked at Sam. She was facing away from me, she didn't want to look in my eyes. "Sam…" I grabbed at her hand but she moved away. "Yeah whats up, Carls." She looked at me and I could see she was scared.

I stared at her, truly taking in her beautiful blue eyes and her cute blond curls. I smiled at her and took a step closer to her. She stood and stared at me in confusion. "I like you too, Sammy." I leaned in and gave her a kiss. I could feel her smile into the kiss and I smiled too.

She brought me into a hug and we laughed. We were both very happy on how this ended up.

"I never thought you'd feel the same, cupcake."

"Why wouldn't I? You are too cute." I smiled at her and she just chuckled and shook her head.

"You know that's not what I meant. I didn't think you rolled that way…"

I ran a hand through her hair, "To tell you the truth, I didn't think so either. But, it's different with you. I always felt something deeper for you, and I realized that after you kissed me."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and said, "Well I'm glad I did that then."

"Yup. Good thing you're so reckless." I giggled and put my forehead to hers.

We heard knocking on the door and suddenly remembered where we were.

"Uhh hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but Spencer is looking for Carly." My eyes got wide and I yelled to Freddie, "Alright we're coming out." Sam let go of me and we straighten ourselves out before coming out of the room.

Freddie gave a knowing smirk and I raised an eyebrow at him. He leaned in a whispered, "So, sealed the deal huh?" Sam gave him a blank look and I was just confused. I looked to Sam and asked, "What's he talking about?"

"Oh, Freddie knows."

I felt my mouth drop, "What…?"

She smiled, "Fredster and I have gotten real close after he found out that I had a crush on you."

Freddie nodded to confirm. "You two… have gotten close?" I was shocked. They hated each other! Things sure have changed.

"Yeah. Me and Freddie have something in common. Both of us have-" Freddie covered Sam's mouth and shushed her harshly. He whispered in her ear and she rolled her eyes. Freddie then quickly took his hand off her mouth, "Yuck! Sam geez you didn't have to lick me. Eww…" He wiped his hand off on her jacket and she just laughed and pushed him playfully.

Sam looked at Brad sleeping peacefully and said, "C'mon Fredward he's sound asleep. Lets tell Carly."

He sighed and nodded and Sam came close to me and said in a whisper, "Me and Freddie both had a crush on someone of the same sex on iCarly." My eyes got wide.

"Freddie has a crush on Gibby?" I said in a loud whisper. Sam cracked up and almost fell on the ground from laughter. Freddie frowned and kicked Sam in the shin. "Ow! Fine, fine. No not on Gibby. On the new addition to the gang."

I looked at Brad and finally got it. I couldn't help but say, "Awwww! How cute!"

Sam smiled at me and looked at Freddie who brought a palm to his forehead. "See I told you it was cute. You guys would be a good couple."

"You guys are so embarrassing."

I yawned loudly, "Wow I'm exhausted…"

Sam nodded in agreement. "I am too. I'm going to get my sleeping bag." Freddie said as he grabbed his backpack.

"Well _I _was prepared for this." Sam said and brought over a big blue bag. She opened the bag and took out an air-less air mattress. She rolled it out and it was huge. It looked like a queen sized bed. She then plugged in the cord and pressed the button to blow it up.

"You brought a giant air-mattress?" I asked in awe.

"Yup. You and me are gonna share it cupcake." She said and gave me a wink. I smiled and felt my face get hot. She took out a couple blankets out of the bag and I got my pillow I brought from home. We laid down and I turned on my side to face her. I stared at her as she fixed her blankets and got comfortable.

She was finally okay and looked at me. She turned on her side and rested her head on her hand. "Whats up toots, I thought you were tired." I smiled, "I am. I just wanted to look at you before falling asleep."

She smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss on the forehead. She laid down and moved closer to me, putting an arm around my waist. I scooted closer and rested my head on her chest .

"Y'know," Sam started, "We're gonna have to separate during the night or everyone's gonna see us."

I just said "Hmm…" as I fell asleep again my crush.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me if you did. :]_


End file.
